The Curse That Brought Them Together
by Mew Popsicle
Summary: A AU Beauty and the Beast! Yay! Ichigo was a outcast of her village, Ryou the handsome prince with the beastly attitude. How could they ever fall in love?
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! I'm back with my new story! so happy yeah this is going to be A/U plz enjoy! This fanfic is rated PG-13 because of the violence no language or lemons will be found in any of my stories! Guaranteed! Also this story is based on the Disney Beauty and the Beast movie!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, and I don't own Beauty and the Beast!

The Curse that brought Them Together

_Past _

"Mama! Papa!" The small Prince cried as he saw his house burning all of his memories of happiness and comfort. They were gone.

_Present_

By the fountain Ichigo stands wearing a white linen dress that blows in the wind. She seems to be daydreaming and sighs happily when she sees the fields of flowers welcoming her home. Ichigo was a peculiar girl w ho lived in a small village in France in the Middle Ages. She had red hair, big brown eyes, and was always optimistic. She lived in a small house with her widower father. He was an hopeless inventor that struggled to make a living, but Ichigo didn't mind.

Ichigo started walking home when the most popular man in the village comes ,yet again to ask her hand in marriage.

"C'mon Ichigo! This will be better for your father. He'll have a better life and you'll have plenty of money." Masaya was on one knee in the mud but he didn't see to mind at all.

"Masaya, you're very nice, but I don't feel the same way for you. I'm sorry." Ichigo knew the routine by heart as she walked home.

Sighing with relief, Ichigo closed the door to the small home.

"BOOM!" Running toward the basement Ichigo opened the door to find her father covered in ash.

"Papa? What are you doing?" Ichigo brushed the ash off of her elderly father's face quickly.

"I've finished my invention! It works, by gum it works!" Shintaro was jumping up and down tripping over his "outdated" inventions.

Ichigo giggled at the scene before her. "What does it do?" Shintaro turned around quickly.

"What does it do? Why it's the newest way to chop wood! Would you like to see?"

Ichigo nodded hesitantly as the machine groaned back to life. It buzzed and turned as the logs went flying in all directions. Suddenly a log came right at Ichigo's face.

Screaming, Ichigo jumped to the side not noticing the fuzzy cat ears on top of her head.

"Eh? They're back!" She collapsed into a pile crying because of her difference, the reason why she was an outcast, and the reason Masaya felt pity on her.

&&&&&&&&&&

hehe yeah I'm stopping there! Don't worry though I work fast! Please review, as most writers I love reviews. Please flame if you want I always want to improve! Thanks!


	2. The Beastly Side of Ryou

I don't have a lot to say so continue reading!

Chapter 2

Ichigo awoke in her bed. She felt her tear-stained face as it reminded her of her cat ears. She never truly knew the reason why she had them, but that wasn't important to her. Ichigo just wanted them to go away so she could be like everyone else.

Rolling over, Ichigo found a hand scribbled note.

_Ichigo, I left for the invention fair. It's a last minute entry, but I think it might win!_

_Be good,_

_Your Father_

She felt proud of her father's determination to win and silently said a prayer for his victory. Ichigo decided it was time for breakfast and left to gather the eggs.

That room was always messy. His belongings always thrown around like they were the garbage of the day. He didn't care though. Ryou had been like this ever since his parents had died. "Why did they die? How come I couldn't help them? I'm the reason for their death." These thoughts played through his head nonstop. Thinking he was the cause of his misery he fell into a deep depression ignoring all human contact and love. Bitterness over swept him causing him to be cold and uncaring even for the poor.

_Flashback_

"_Please Sir, it's terribly cold outside. May I have shelter for the night?" The old lady was terribly disfigured with one eye larger than the other and bent over like Quasimodo. _

"_Pfht! Be gone old hag! I despise people such as you." Ryou started to close the door when a blinding light engulfed him. The old hag transformed into a beautiful enchantress with long flowing hair and a long dress that seemed to shine like Mother of Pearl._

"_Heartless prince, until you learn to love like you once did you will be cursed. The curse shall be that whenever you think of yourself you shall take the form of a cat. This curse can be broken until your sixteenth birthday." With that speech, she vanished. She left behind a magic mirror that would allow him to look at the world outside of his castle and to see people that he had learned to hate. _

_End Flashback _

It had been two years since that night and his sixteenth birthday was only a year away. Ryou knew that someone falling in love with him was impossible and that he would always live alone and unwanted.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Aw poor Ryou! I even felt bad for him! But I had to write that so they can have conflict! Anywho please read and review! Thanks and till the next time, bye bye!


End file.
